vulpineimperiumfandomcom-20200213-history
The Plume and Bonnet
Most probably'' the'' most dignified dining spot in all of the Imperium. The Plume, as it is called, is owned and managed by a one Baxter Full, who is also the most spherical rat in the Imperium. Located between Zann's Backyard and the Insanely Rich Area, the majority of its customers are either those who know they can afford it, or those who don't need to. The Plume once prided itself on being able to cook anything anybeast can think of to order. This practice ended when somebeast decided to challenge this fact and ordered the chief chef's tail served with a side of the maitre d's claws, which he recieved, much to his delighted horror. These days, the Plume has limited its menu to a mere 540 meal entries. Its wine menu boasts twice the number, sorted alphabetically, by price, and date bottled. Trying to order a grog at the Plume would probably be more expensive than simply mugging yourself and paying the infirmary bills with your remaining teeth. Anybeast lower in rank than a Minister - including the Mayor - who enters the Plume through the front door will find themsleves forcibly expelled from the premises. The socially acceptable entrance is in the back alley of the Plume, through a simple, rather dingy wooden door that most can barely make out in the darkness of evening. 'Peanuts' One of the most noticeable things about the Plume are the peanut shells that litter the floor. This is the best example of how posh the place is. Customers are given, upon being seated, a large metal container brimming full of peanuts, which they can choose to eat, ignore, or throw at passing waiters to get their attention. It is advisable not to eat them, as the peanuts the Plume receives are the very peanuts the Bouillabaisse Harbor Opera refuses, and for a very good reason. 'Notable Staff' *''Akunomichiheizanau'' - Waitress The newest waitress in the Plume, very little is known about the white vixen... Nobeast even really knows her name, as the Plume's waiting staff do not wear identification tags. *''Lasette'' - Waitress Lasette is every customer's nightmare in a waitress. For one, she's simply beautiful (as far as weasels go.) For two, she's literal. Sarcasm, irony, and punctuation have never been able to get through to her. She speaks questions with a period, and there has yet to be an apostrophe brave enough to be uttered by her. If you order two drinks for you and your Special Guest, both of those drinks will be for you. Lasette is very singular-minded. It is best that, if you have dined with several beasts, each one of you tip her a definite percentage of her service rather than pooling all the tips together into one lump of money, lest she single one of you out for being a Snobby Customer. Apart from these flaws, Lasette is most precise and prompt waitress. *''Max'' - Maitre d' Max, the one-pawed maitre d', lost all the claws on his right paw in an unfortunately-worded order placement. Since the incident, the pine marten has had his entire paw removed and replaced with a special hook upon which he hangs spare menus, and occasionally impales the rude customer. Standing an impressive few inches higher than the average beast, Max cuts a very imposing figure, which he uses to its full extent in keeping the Plume's customers and waiting staff well-behaved. *''Insomniac Sam'' - Chief Cook So-named because he's never once been known to leave his kitchens, either to eat or sleep himself, the stoat chef is a a very obscure chef to most Imperium Citizens. To believe the rumours, Sam was born in the kitchen, wrapped in an apron, and raised by a pot and a ladle, which he constantly talks to. It is said that, should he actually attempt to cook a meal, something in the very core of the universe might snap - Sam does not ever actually cook anything, but he keeps the lesser chefs in line, making sure every aspect of the Plume's kitchen is perfect in hygiene (one of the rare instances in the Imperium) and in culinary excellence, which isn't too bad for a stoat with no tail. Category:Bully Harbor